custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Glon (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Glon was a Ta-Matoran who lived in the Universe core and fought in the Toa/Dark Hunter War in the Fractures universe. History Early life Similarly to all other Ta-Matoran, Glon began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a village in the Western Plains of the Northern Continent, where he worked as a Tracker, often travelling around the Matoran Universe in pursuit of Rahi. Toa/Dark Hunter War Around 57,000 years later, Glon learnt that the Toa/Dark Hunter War was taking place in Metru Nui. Eager to join the battle against the Dark Hunters he volunteered to travel to Metru Nui with a number of local Toa from the Northern Continent. Upon arriving in Metru Nui for the war, Glon was given a military-issued Identification Tag, which was a small piece of armor that stated his name and service number. This was attached to the armor plating on his back. Death Several months into the war, Glon was paired with Toa Orde, a well-known Toa of Psionics from the Northern Continent. On this occasion, the duo were tasked with transporting a Toa Stone to a Matoran in Po-Metru. While the two warriors were preparing a camp fire, however, they were ambushed by a mysterious being. Glon was shot by a harpoon and died of blunt trauma. Shortly after his death, the killer removed the arrow from his chest and took his Identification Tags. Toa Orde suffered a similar fate. Vahi Approximately 2,000 years later, Makuta Karabak discovered the corpses of Glon and Toa Varna. Seeking a hiding place for the Kanohi Vahi - which he had taken the responsibility of guarding - Karabak hid the mask in Glon's pack before reburying him. Archaeological Dig 3,002 years after the deaths of Glon and Varna, the Toa's corpse was discovered by a Po-Matoran who was wondering through the Canyon of Unending Whispers with a metal detector. Upon the discovery, a number of archaeologists became interested in the area and began excavating it. Glon's grave was found shortly after the rediscovery of Orde's body. Consequently, Glon's pack was searched by the Chief Archivist, an Onu-Matoran named Dessal, upon the orders of Toa Tollubo, who recognized Glon from his Core universe counterpart. Following a brief evaluation of Glon's burial position, Dessal proceeded to search his pack and discovered the Vahi. Glon's body has since been raised from the Canyon and is in a Po-Metru pathology lab under the temporary ownership of Danza, one of the senior pathologists who was present at the archaeological dig. Abilities and Traits my hands are cold!"]] Being an Ta-Matoran, Glon would have controlled the Element of Fire. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. He did, however, have a considerable amount of resistance to hot temperatures. Mask and Tools Throughout his life, Glon wore a powerless Mask of Conjuring that was crafted in a somewhat uncommon shape. Glon was also known to carry a pair of double-pronged bladed weapons, though these tools were not signature weapons and were acquired late in his life. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Characters